<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the edge of a Precipice by LexiAndTheDiamonds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857685">At the edge of a Precipice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds'>LexiAndTheDiamonds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Defending Jacob - William Landay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, Andy Barber smut, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bearded Chris Evans, Bearded Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lawyer Chris Evans, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Chris Evans, andy barber imagine, plus size reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Barber is the love of your life. But lately you've been feeling like your relationship is at a standstill. What is really going on in that beautiful mind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber &amp; You, Andy Barber/Original Character(s), Andy Barber/Original Female Character(s), Andy Barber/You, andy barber/plus size reader, andy barber/poc, andy barber/woc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the edge of a Precipice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of a request I got on my tumblr. Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed as you heard the front door slam. It was the eighth time this fortnight that Andy had come home late. You normally wouldn’t let that bother you, law was a demanding profession. But he’d gotten distant lately; always preoccupied, forgetting dinners with friends and kids’ recitals. Plus it had been almost a month since you’d had sex. It was hard to believe that this insatiable man had kept his hands off you for even a day, let alone almost 3-4 weeks. In the beginning he used to be so romantic, taking you on dates, candlelight dinners, ski trips and what not. But now, nothing.</p>
<p>It worried you, more than it should’ve. Because more than once, he came home dog-tired, going to bed almost immediately. </p>
<p>The next time, he hugged you, the unmistakable stench of cigarettes and a hint of roses hitting you immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey honey, did you go out somewhere today?” you had asked tersely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hmm? Oh, no, was in the office, working on a case.” he had murmured absentmindedly, leaving a peck on your lips, none of the warmth encasing you as it usually did.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>–</em>
</p>
<p>That was three days ago. Enough was enough. This had to end, NOW.</p>
<p>Making your way out of bed, you stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for him. The pit in your stomach deepened with each passing second. You weren’t sure how you’d react if he said that he wasn’t in love with you anymore. </p>
<p>The door swung open and Andy nearly ran into you, surprise filling his weary eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Is everything ok?</em>” he asked, worry mounting his face, softly placing his hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p>Your eyes filled with tears. You loved this man with all your heart. Please let this not end, not like this.</p>
<p>“<em>Andy, is everything ok?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Uhh, yes, why do think it’s not?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t lie to me, please. You’ve been forgetting dinners at friends’, missing the kids’ recitals, and even our anniversary. I can let all of that slide, I know your work comes first. But you’ve become distant, and so closed off. I don’t even know what’s going on in your life, you’ve shut me out completely. I never ask you about where you go, who you meet, what you do. But it’s like we’re strangers now! So please, if you’ve met someone else, or fallen out of love with me, tell me now before it’s too late</em>.” you said, your voice raising an octave, cracking at the end with what it implied.</p>
<p>Andy was stunned. Never had he imagined that you would think something like that about him.</p>
<p>“<em>Honey, oh no. No no no. I am so sorry, sweetheart. That is not true at all. Please, sit down</em>.”</p>
<p>He leads you to the bed, your insides churning. Andy kneeled in front of you, holding your hands within his.</p>
<p>“<em>Sweetheart, I know I’ve been distant lately and trust me, I hate myself for it. But work has gotten really hectic. I know that’s not an excuse and trust me, I’m trying to do better. That day when you asked me if I had met someone, I lied. I had met someone. I had met with our travel agent; I was gonna surprise you with a trip to Turks and Caicos. Trust me when I saw it’s always gonna be you. I will never love anyone else as much as I love you. You’re the only one who makes my heart beat faster every time I catch a glimpse of you, even after 10 years of marriage. You’re mine, as I am yours</em>.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t stop your tears as you heard his impassioned speech. How could you even think that Andy didn’t love you, or that he was cheating on you? Stupid, stupid, stupid.</p>
<p>Andy wiped away your tears, his thumb caressing your cheek. Leaning in, he kissed you softly, his lips trying to convey what words couldn’t. You leaned into the kiss, caressing his cheek. He was your strength, your pillar. All you needed was him. He was your solace.</p>
<p>The kiss that started off sweet and caring quickly turned intense. You ran your hands through his soft hair, wanting to be closer to him. Andy broke apart from the kiss, running his lips along your neck. You inhaled sharply as he nipped along your pulse point; the man certainly knew your weak points. </p>
<p>Lowering you on the bed, his eyes never left yours as he trailed his lips lower, kissing you along your breast bone, undoing the buttons of your nightie and exposing your breasts to him. You groaned as he took one of your hardened nubs in his mouth and sucked, while his fingers worked their magic on your other nub. Gasping, you pulled on his hair, wanting more. He looked up at you and grinned, his lips trailing lower and lower to where you wanted him.</p>
<p>Pushing your nightie up, he slowly pulled down your wet panties. Leaving kisses along your leg and inner thigh, he whispered passionately, “I love you with all my heart, my love. Don’t ever forget that.”</p>
<p>With that, he delved into your most sensitive part. He licked you along your wet folds, his tongue voracious against you. You moaned, your hips bucking against his mouth, wanting him inside you desperately. He held you down with his hands, his tongue taking your nub within his mouth and sucking with all his mouth. You keened as the sensations flooded your body, lighting you up from tip to toe. Using the underside of his tongue, Andy licked you along your folds, occasionally thrusting within your channels. You grabbed onto his hair as you thrust towards his mouth. You were fast approaching your peak, and you needed Andy in you RIGHT. NOW.</p>
<p>Feeling your impatience, Andy slipped a finger into you, his ministrations wreaking havoc on you. You whined as you came hard on his fingers, holding his head fast against you. As you came down from your high, you felt Andy grinding himself against you. You smiled as you realised you were in for a long night.</p>
<p>There was no doubt about it. You were Andy’s, and he was yours. </p>
<p>Always.</p>
<p>—-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>